The Simpsons Guy II: The Return
Plot This is the sequel of the episode The Simpsons Guy. The Simpsons Guy II: The Return is the first episode from Season 18 of Family Guy. This is a 50-minute special. Protagonists Family Guy *Peter Griffin (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) *Lois Griffin (voiced by Alex Borstein) *Chris Griffin (voiced by Seth Green) *Meg Griffin (voiced by Mila Kunis) *Stewie Griffin (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) *Brian Griffin (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) *John Herbert (voiced by Mike Henry) *Joe Swanson (voiced by Patrick Warburton) *Bonnie Swanson (voiced by Jennifer Tilly) *Joyce Kinney (voiced by Christine Lankin) *Tom Tucker (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) *Ollie Wiliams (voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Stella (voiced by Marlee Matlin) *Jillian Wilcox (voiced by Drew Barrymore) *Tricia Takanawa (voiced by Alex Borstein) *Carol West (voiced by Julie Hagerty) *Adam West (voiced by himself) *Dr. Hartman (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) *Death (voiced by Adam Carolla) *Cleveland Brown (voiced by Mike Henry) *Donna Brown (voiced by Sanaa Lathan) *Cleveland Brown Jr. (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Roberta Brown (voiced by Reagan Gomez) *Rallo Brown (voiced by Mike Henry) *Glenn Quagmire (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) *Ida Davis (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) The Simpsons *Homer Simpson (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Marge Simpson (voiced by Julie Kavner) *Lisa Simpson (voiced by Yeardley Smith) *Bart Simpson (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) *Maggie Simpson (vocal effects by Nancy Cartwright) *Santa's Little Helper (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) *Snowball V (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) *Abe Simpson (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Patty Bouvier (voiced by Julie Kavner) *Selma Bouvier (voiced by Julie Kavner) *Ned Flanders (voiced by Harry Shearer) *Rod Flanders (voiced by Pamela Hayden) *Todd Flanders (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) *Milhouse Van Houten (voiced by Pamela Hayden) *Nelson Muntz (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) *Martin Prince (voiced by Russi Taylor) *Ralph Wiggum (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) *Sherri Mackleberry (voiced by Russi Taylor) *Terri Mackleberry (voiced by Russi Taylor) *Jimbo Jones (voiced by Pamela Hayden) *Dolph Starbeam (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Kearney Zzyzwicz (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (voiced by Hank Azaria) *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Chief Clancy Wiggum (voiced by Hank Azaria) *Eddie (voiced by Harry Shearer) *Lou (voiced by Hank Azaria) *Rainier Wolfcastle (voiced by Harry Shearer) *Lindsey Naegle (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Cookie Kwan (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Crazy Cat Lady (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Reverend Timothy Lovejoy (voiced by Harry Shearer) *Helen Lovejoy (voiced by Maggie Roswell) *Principal Seymour Skinner (voiced by Harry Shearer) *Agnes Skinner (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Superindendent Gary Chalmers (voiced by Hank Azaria) *Groundskeeper Willie (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Elizabeth Hoover (voiced by Maggie Roswell) *Lunchlady Dora (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Lurleen Lumpkin (voiced by Beverly D'Angelo) *Artie Ziff (voiced by Jon Lovitz) *Moe Szyslak (voiced by Hank Azaria) *Lenny Leonard (voiced by Harry Shearer) *Carl Carlson (voiced by Hank Azaria) *Barney Gumble (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Cletus Spuckler (voiced by Hank Azaria) *Brandine Spuckler (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Duffman (voiced by Hank Azaria) *Kent Brockman (voiced by Harry Shearer) *Krusty the Clown (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Sideshow Mel (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Charles Montgomery Burns (voiced by Harry Shearer) *Waylon Smithers (voiced by Harry Shearer) *Mayor Joe Quimby (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Martha Quimby (voiced by Maggie Roswell) *Kang (cameo, voiced by Harry Shearer) *Kodos (cameo, voiced by Dan Castellaneta) Villains *Sideshow Bob (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) *Francesca Terwilliger (voiced by Maria Grazia Cucinotta) *Gino Terwilliger (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Snake Jailbird (voiced by Hank Azaria) *Fat Tony (voiced by Joe Mantegna) *Louie (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Legs (voiced by Harry Shearer) *Johnny Tightlips (voiced by Hank Azaria) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) Category:Family Guy Category:Comedy Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:20th Century Fox Category:The Simpsons Category:The Simspons Guy Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:2019 Category:Articles that need a picture